Harry Potter starring in Dead Until Dark
by LenJade
Summary: AU. Slash. No magic. Harry turns 18 and runs to the city to live free and away from his oppressive relatives. But he's only there a week when he runs into trouble! Set in Charlaine Harris' Southern Vampire world.


**Potent**

**A/N:** They way I was handling Dead Until Dark HP style was not good. I realize that I was following the book exactly, but didn't mean any disrespect by that. This is set in the same world as Charlaine Harris' Dead Until Dark, but done my way. It will still end up being Harry/Sev, and Draco will play a big roll as well. I hope you will all still be interested and want to read it. Sorry to all!

**Prologue:**

Lily Quin Evans met her future husband at the police academy. James Harold Potter was the leader of a prankster group. He was intelligent, charming, and witty. But that wasn't apparent at first due to the fact that James and his friends (Sirius Armand Black, Remus David Lupin, and Peter Ethan Pettigrew) were very overwhelming, if not intimidating.

It wasn't until the start of their last year in the academy that Lily began to get to know the funny and surprisingly smart James Potter. They were partnered for a project and the rest of his gang stayed away, busy with their own assignments. Lily came to realize that she really liked James. He was sweet and believed in his morals. Before either knew it, they were both in love.

James' best friends accepted Lily quickly. She became a huge part of all their lives. Within a few short months, they were all so close that none of the five could remember life without each other. It was no surprise that after they graduated James and Lily got married. And all five got hired on at the same police precinct. The five of them worked well together and quickly made their way up as they fought to keep the city safe.

…

In less than a year, however, they got a huge shock. Lily was pregnant! She was very upset. She was just out of the academy and loving her job. She and James weren't ready for a child! How could this happen? They were using protection! But after long discussions they decided not to abort. She was taken off the street and put behind a desk. It hurt, but Lily was the type of woman who was determined to keep smiling and that's what she did.

Shortly after that, she was in labor at the hospital. She was shocked and unprepared, being barely seven months pregnant. She was supposed to have another two months to go! The nursery wasn't ready and she hadn't even gone through birth classes yet! But the baby didn't care. It was ready to come out and that was all there was too it.

Seventeen hours of contractions and agony, Lily was exhausted. Something was wrong. Suddenly Lily tensed; a weak scream tearing from her already raw throat. Her wild green eyes were blood shot and sweat dripped from her pale face. The nurses rushed around frantically as they watched Lily's vital signs begin to falter. James began yelling to know what was going on as he clutched Lily's hand to his chest, his other hand stroking back her dark red hair. She whimpered, spasming, before passing out. The doctor screamed to have her prepped for surgery and they tore James from his wife as they rushed Lily from the room.

Two hours later, a baby boy was cut free from Lily. He was small, weighing only 4 lbs 9 oz, but he was healthy and alive. The doctors worked furiously to save Lily as well, but there was too much damage to her insides. She died on the examining room table. James collapsed with grief in his friends' arms when he heard the news.

It took a month before his son was released from the hospital. Once they were home, James held a naming ceremony. Tearfully, James held the infant to his chest, running his hand through the thick baby hair and over soft warm baby skin. The boy had black hair as unruly as James' own and had the same bright green eyes of his mother; he was beautiful.

"He is the best of me and of Lily." James whispered, but as he spoke his words voice grew stronger. "I want his name to be of each of us. So I name him Harry Quin Potter."

"What? No Harold?" Sirius laughed, knowing James hated his middle name.

"Shut up, Sy." James grinned back. "Harry is a good name."

"It is." Remus smiled lovingly at the baby.

"And you three will be his Uncles." James laughed. Peter, Remus, and Sirius smiled proudly. "You've been my best friends since grade school. And Lily loved you all too. But only one can have the title godfather. So I ask, Sirius Armand Black, will you be Harry's godfather?"

"Yes!" Sirius jumped up, whooping loudly. He ran to his best friend and kissed the baby's head. "I'll always be here for you kiddo."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Life was good. Sirius and James moved in together to take care of Harry. Sirius got the Chief to put him on night patrol while James worked during the day so someone was always there with Harry. The baby was well-behaved. He had none of the medical problems most preemies suffer from and slept well. He loved to laugh and loved to be held and kissed. He was the light of all four men's lives. But the happiness they found was to be lost all too soon.

Criminal activity began to pick up in the city. Mob dealings were becoming more frequent and violent as the underground fought over the position of Lord. The four policemen were working round the clock and Harry was passed around to whoever wasn't working. Halloween night came. Sirius and James were scheduled for the nightshift. Remus said he could watch Harry, but at the last minute he was called in as well. Sirius assured James that he knew Peter wasn't working, so James drove Harry over.

The small house was dark, all the curtains pulled tightly closed. James didn't think much of it. Peter had always been eccentric and he was distracted with thoughts of work. James knocked on the front door with a dozing Harry in his arms. Peter opened the door after only a brief minute. His face was pale and he was sweating more than the cool night deserved. James frowned.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asked as he stepped past his age-old friend. Peter's eyes got wide at seeing Harry.

"N-n-nothing." Peter stuttered. The bedroom door slammed open. Instincts screaming, James turned and hunched over Harry protectively. He was shot twice in the back by a slender gun with a silencer and collapsed. Harry screamed as they fell and his father landed on top of him. Two thugs raced from behind the killer and slammed the front door, locking it.

"Was this a trap?" The murderer asked in a hard heartless tone.

"No, I swear I didn't know they were coming!" Peter pleaded.

"We had a deal, Pettigrew. I'm feeling distinctly uncomfortable with these new circumstances."

"I'm sorry! Please, I swear I had no idea!"

The man snapped his fingers and two goons came out from behind the lean man to grab up Peter and slam him against a wall, pinning him there. Peter didn't fight it. The dumpy man was terrified. Riddle laughed and walked forward. He kicked James off the suffocating baby. Bending, he grabbed the crying child by the back of his neck and held him at eye level.

"No! Please!" Peter sobbed. "Let him go!"

"Why should I?" Riddle asked gently, removing his index finger from the baby's neck so he could stroke the chubby tear-soaked cheek. Harry's screams went up in pitch. Riddle turned him and stared into the hysterical child's face smiling happily all the while.

"Riddle! Please! He's just a baby! He isn't a threat to you! Don't kill him, I beg you!" Peter pleaded desperately, but was not stupid enough to try and get to his godson.

The crime lord laughed; "Watch, child."

He showed the boy his gun, making sure the crying baby took it in before turning his chubby face to Peter. Riddle pulled the trigger and Harry watched as Peter's forehead exploded with a wave of red. Blood splattered everywhere. The men dropped Peter's body carelessly. Harry began screaming again. Riddle laughed, delighted with the baby's terrified and desperate cries. He turned the boy to face him again, still holding him mercilessly by the neck, and grinned into his face. He tossed his gun at one of the thugs and drew a short sharp knife. This was going to be fun! Just as he raised the knife to the little innocent body, he became aware of sirens.

"Your life is mine. I will come and collect it later." Riddle purred and cut into the boy's forehead.

Harry's screams became anguished and he thrashed in the man's iron grip. Riddle dropped him, licking the salty blood from his blade as he ran from the room. The thugs followed at his heels. Shaking, blinded by the blood pouring over his eyes, Harry crawled to his father, his body trembling with shock and pain and fear. But his father didn't help him. Exhausted, he collapsed against James' side, crying softly. No one held him. No one answered him. No one stopped all the horrible pain. It even followed him into unconsciousness.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The police came minutes after Harry lost consciousness. They rushed him to the hospital and called Sirius and Remus. The two men were shocked to find Harry with three stitches on his forehead, closing a lightening shaped cut. When they were told that James and Peter were dead, Sirius went into a rage, swearing he would find their murderer, while Remus wept and cradled Harry to his chest.

Harry was released from the hospital the next day. Sirius and Remus took the baby home, Remus moved in with his friend. Together they cared for Harry and took care of the funerals. It was a week before James and Peter could be put into the ground. Sirius stood stonily beside the fresh graves, Harry in his arms. Remus stood at his side, trembling and miserable. After loosing Lily, the loss of James and Peter was just too much.

The very next day the police finally uncovered the truth of that night. They found evidence of Peter's dealings with criminal agents. For months, the man had been passing gangs info in exchange for money. It was he who had helped Tom Riddle wipe out his opposition and make him lord of the underground. James had just accidentally walked in on one of the meetings.

Sirius took the news the hardest. His blue eyes went dead. He became obsessed with putting Riddle away. He worked himself into the ground, rarely coming home, driven by the guilt he felt over James' death. Exhausted, grieving, Sirius did the unthinkable. He killed a man.

He was off duty and at a club known for illegal activity, asking very awkward questions. A fight started and Sirius was injured, another man was killed. He had already received warnings to straighten up, this was the final straw. Just a month and a half before Harry' second birthday, Sirius was sentenced to prison for fifteen to twenty years.

Remus, of course, fought to keep custody of Harry. The proceedings dragged out for three months. It was the middle of September when the courts finally made a decision. Remus had no legal or blood kinship to Harry. Sirius was obviously unavailable, so Harry would go to his only living relatives: Lily's sister and husband, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

**Chapter One**

Harry was racing down the interstate in his old black '93 Ford Probe. He had his arm hanging out the window, the wind spiking his already wild hair. Behind his round black-rimmed glasses his bright green eyes were sparkling, his mouth was open in a wide grin. Music blared through his speakers and Harry's grin widened as Rob Zombie's _Go to California_ blared through his speakers. Harry whooped out loud, yelling his joy. When the chorus came on, Harry sang at the top of his lungs.

"Get up, get out, get inside the outside! Get up, get out, get in!

Get up, get out, get inside the outside! Get up, get out, get in!"

Tall buildings rose up around him and embraced him. He was officially free. Free from his Aunt and Uncle, from his fat cousin. He had run as soon as the clock struck midnight and calendars turned to July 31st; his eighteenth birthday. And now he was finally in the city and on his own. Harry laughed!

Just a month and a half ago he had graduated high school; just barely but he had done it. After school he had snuck around to make inquires for places to stay and work in the city, which was three hours from the Hell that was everything Dursley. As luck would have it, he found an ad in the city paper. A guy needed a roommate. Harry had called and they talked. It wasn't long before Seamus told him he could move in.

Not only that, Harry had made a few calls, faxed some of his work, and got a job at a tattoo parlor. When he told Seamus, the Irishman told him that it was within biking distance from the apartment. This was so great! And there was something about this city that drew Harry. He felt happy here, like he had finally found somewhere to belong.

Harry drank in the sights around him. It was almost four in the morning, but people were still walking about. Some were obviously drunk, others high from other substances. His car was far from the only one on the street. The night was filled with a cacophony of lights and sounds. It was full of life. And the technically dead.

He laughed at his thought, excitement boiling in his blood. Vampires were real and had made themselves publicly known four years ago when the Japanese were successful in making synthetic blood. Harry had read all the newspapers, fascinated. It seemed that scientist had been trying for years to make blood artificially, but couldn't quite do it. The goal was to supply ambulances and ERs. No one foresaw vampires coming forward claiming humans had no more reason to fear them now that they had another source for life.

The politically correct theory, the one the vamps themselves backed, had it that they were just victims of a virus that left them apparently dead for a couple of days and thereafter allergic to sunlight, silver, and garlic. Ever since, Harry had always wanted to meet a vampire, but his hometown was too small to draw any. The Dursley's and everyone else in that crap-shot town were glad for this. They hated anything different, anything unique and beautiful.

Harry shook his head hard. No. He would not think about them. Not this night. Determined to be happy for once in his life, Harry pulled over and asked directions to his new home. He found the apartment not forty minutes later. It was in a middle class neighborhood. Shops and markets lined one side of the block, more brick apartment buildings down two more, and entertainment lined the back.

He followed the signs to an underground parking lot that two of the apartment buildings shared. It took some maneuvering, but Harry managed to get his three boxes out of his car and into his arms. Still smiling happily, he made his way to the elevator and used his foot to push all the buttons.

Seamus lived on the ninth floor, room 938. Harry found it and knocked with his foot. There was no response, so he knocked again. A muffled yell reached his ears and he decided to wait. Sure enough the door opened revealing a sleepy sandy-haired, blue eyed man Harry's age or a little older.

"What's it?" Seamus asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey, Seamus. It's Harry." He answered, leaning away from the boxes so the other could see him.

"Wow. You're early."

Harry laughed and Seamus couldn't help but grin in response to the pure sound; "I left as soon as the clock struck twelve."

"Well, come in. Here let me help you."

Harry thanked him and stepped into his new home. The apartment was small. It had a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bath. It was perfect. There were things all over the place. Clothes, CDs, knickknacks, pictures; this was real. He was really here.

"Wow. This is really great, Seamus! This place is awesome!"

"This is your room." The blonde smiled indulgently.

"Great!" Harry tossed his boxes on the bare mattress. "Really."

"I'm glad you like it." Seamus laughed. "For only three hundred a month, it's an okay deal. We are in a good location."

"Show me around." Harry begged.

"The apartment? Or town?"

"Town." Harry grinned.

"It's almost six!" Seamus protested.

"Please!" Harry grabbed his new roommate by the wrist and tugged him toward the front door.

"Fine." Seamus mock growled. Let me pull on jeans. I can't go out in flannel PJs! I really hope you're not always this spastic in the mornings."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry worked at _Scar Me for Life_. A tall black man around forty five years old owned and ran the store. He was very gruff, but very kind. Everyone called him Bear. The big man took to Harry instantly. Shyanne was half Indian and she drew on the tattoos. She was very good and very beautiful; Harry guessed she was around twenty three. Blaise Zabini did the piercings. He had dark brown hair to his shoulders, dressed in sexy Goth clothes, and was about twenty. Both liked Harry by the end of the day.

Mostly Harry just sat behind the counter sketching and coloring his drawings. People came in and would look at his work. It really was very good. Harry would then offer to make something just for them, completely unique. All they had to do was sit down and talk him through whatever they wanted. Needless to say, business steadily picked up since Harry started working there.

When he wasn't working, Harry was exploring the city. He'd go clubbing with Seamus or with Blaise and Shyanne. His roommate didn't get along well with his co-workers. They were just from two different worlds. Seamus was preppy, a co-manager at an upper class restaurant. If it weren't for all the school loans he was paying off, he would be living in a better apartment.

Harry sat between the two styles. He liked dark baggy clothes, punk and rock music, black leather or rope bracelets, and wore two or three silver rings. He was shy, intelligent, and sweet while being dark, cynical, and angsty at the same time. It was a weird combination, but it let him fit with a wide group of people.

Life was wonderful. He tried new things, did what he wanted, and had friends for the first time in his life. Things couldn't get better for him. The only thing missing was that he still hadn't met a vampire. At least, he didn't think so. Blaise told him that it was almost impossible to tell a vampire from a normal human. That was disappointing, but Harry was sure he'd meet a vampire soon. And he was right.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Just over a week had passed since Harry had arrived in the city, and he was riding his bike back to the apartment. The sky was dark, but there were no stars. Not with the city lights blocking them out. It was just going on two, the shop closed around one, but Harry had volunteered to clean up so Blaise could go to a concert he was really excited about.

Harry loved the ride home. Few people were out and about and he had to ride right through a park. Literally. With a grin, he steered off the path and rode through grass, around trees and trash. It was fairly dangerous considering how fast he was going and how dark it was, but that was what made it so fun. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, taking in any movement or shapes, and skillfully maneuvering around the obstacles. He was almost back out onto the path again when a loud moan hit his ears.

Since coming to the city, he had become accustomed to ignoring lots of sounds. Most often it was from couples and Harry had no desire to walk in on people during a moment of passion. He was willing and excited to try new things, but that was an area he still shied away from. But something about the sound had Harry slowing and coming to a stop.

A weak whimper reached his ears and now Harry was sure. Someone was in pain. He jumped from his bike and ran toward the sound. He rounded a corner past bushes and came to a shocked halt. There lying on the ground was a beautiful blonde. He had a white button down shirt on, black slacks, and black dress shoes. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up almost to the elbow from the heat, Harry guessed. It could still get hot despite it being halfway into August.

A chain mail net covered the man and where the net hit bare skin there was small tendrils of smoke. Instantly Harry realized this was a vampire, being restrained by a silver net. Two men were crouched by the vampires and were collecting blood from a slashed wrist. As Harry watched, the vampire gasped with pain, red tears streaming from his wild eyes, and his cut wrist began to heal. One of the men slashed at it again ruthlessly.

Without thought, Harry launched himself at one of the men; "Over here! I've found them!"

"Fuck!" The Drainer cursed and threw Harry off of him. "Let's get out of here!"

The two men, expecting to be mobbed any minute, grabbed up the vials they had taken and ran without looking back. Harry scrambled to the vampire. He knew the bastards might come back. He had to free the vampire so he could defend himself. Wincing at the hoarse scream of pain, Harry yanked the net out of the vampire's raw and charred skin.

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked. All he got in response was a painful groan. Harry's head snapped up as he heard a sharp curse. The Drainers had found his bike and probably realized Harry's bluff. "Get up! You have to move!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Draco opened his eyes and fought through the pain screaming through his body. Slowly his eyes focused on a small human boy. He wasn't one of the ones that were hurting him, killing him. Relief surged and then a wave of rage. The teen that had helped him was scowling. Draco was surprised enough to let his fury fade to the background. Shouldn't the boy be afraid?

"If you don't get up right now, you'll deserve what's coming to you! Come on! Move you helpless piece of lump!" The boy was now trying to drag him away by hooking his own slender arms under Draco's. His voice softened, anger draining away, and Draco couldn't help but think the boy had a gorgeous voice when he wasn't yelling. "I know it hurts. I know. But you have to move. You have to try or you'll die. Come on, please. Snap out of it."

Draco was shocked when the boy suddenly yelped and dropped him. One of the Drainers was back. We'll really, Draco thought. The boy could have said so. He whimpered as he brought up his knees to try and stand. The pain rose and engulfed him. When he could see again, the two Drainers were no where to be seen. Neither was the boy who had rescued him. The scent of blood rose swirled around him. Draco's eyes sharpened and his fangs lengthened. He was starving. Blood had never smelt so good.

Almost in a daze, Draco found himself standing and following that incredible scent. Blood was life; it was the source of sweet pleasure and heady rush. But this was different. Just the smell alone was ensnaring his senses. He could no longer feel his agonized body. He could no longer think of anything except the blood that held him entranced

The blood-hunger faded just enough for him to comprehend that scene before him. The two Drainers were pummeling the boy. Both were injured, a testament that the boy had fought back, but there was no doubt the Drainers had won this battle. Draco snarled and launched himself at the filth. He snapped the first's neck and then emptied the other.

His severe burns lessened, but they were still a cause of agony. It would be months before he was healed. The boy whimpered, emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. Draco thought at first the boy was scared of him, but then a small rueful smile twisted the boy's bloody lips. Draco knelt and frowned.

The boy was dieing. One of the Drainers had knifed him several times. The other had kicked so hard that his insides were bleeding. The boy would only last a few more minutes at most. Draco grimaced. He didn't really have strength to spare, but he couldn't turn his back on this debt.

"You are dieing." He whispered and the green eyed boy smiled again, acceptance in his eyes. "You do not have to die. My blood will heal you."

The boy shook his head and rasped weakly, "…don't…want…vampire..."

"You will not be a vampire." Draco smiled, brushing black hair from the boy's pain-tense face. He was beautiful. "I will only give you a little. Just enough to save your life. You will feel strong and fast, but that will fade in time. I swear to you."

The boy's eyes bore into him and Draco had never met a human who could look at him so. It was as if the boy were considering him as an equal. There was no fear or reverence clouding that gaze. It was frank and honest. Draco smiled. This boy was really something. The boy saw the smile and it seemed to settle things for him. He gave a sharp single nod.

Draco raised his own wrist and bit into it. Blood began to flow and he set it to the boy's mouth. At fist the boy struggled against it, but then weakly drank. Draco gasped as a spike of pleasure shot up his arm and spread through his chest and into his stomach. More followed. With every gentle suck, the boy had him shivering and writhing. Draco had never felt anything like it.

The boy passed out. The power of the blood too much, the stress of his body forcibly healing overwhelming him. Draco opened his glazed eyes and found that he was sitting with the boy in his lap. The human's back resting against his chest. His arms around the fragile boy's waist. Draco shook his head. Maybe it was just because he was weak, he reasoned. He'd never come so close to death before. That had to be the cause of all the strange… His thoughts trailed off as the scent of blood rose up.

He had been aware of it all along, but had become use to it. He had no idea why it was now so distracting again. He swayed, his eyes blurring. Without thought, he was bending. Tilting the boy's head, caressing the pale long throat now exposed to him. Gently his teeth sunk into that flesh. Blood welled and filled his mouth, and Draco keened in the back of his throat as ecstasy rushed through his mind and body.

When he came to, he was laying next to the sleeping human. He felt strong. He felt high and deliriously happy. He had no idea what was happening. Sure if he drank from an intoxicated human he'd feel the affects for a few minutes, but nothing this strong, this lingering. He laughed and lifted the human boy in his arms. There was no doubt about it. This boy's blood was magic. All Draco's burns were gone as if they had never been.

Draco leapt into the sky and black wings exploded from his back. Cradling the boy to his chest, he realized what had happened. As his blood soared, he flew home. Delight making him laugh, he caressed the boy possessively. He had found a Potent. Potents were humans that had blood that addicted vampires. It made them strong, gave them a euphoric high. These humans were extremely rare. His maker had told him about Potents, but Draco hadn't believed him. In all his seventy years, Draco had never met anyone who had experienced a Potent for themselves. But now one lay in his arms.

Draco spun, spiraling through the sky. The city at his feet seemed so small. It was his. All of this was his. He laughed and dropped from the sky, freefalling. He was king! At the last minute he pulled up and landed softly on the roof of his home. It was a mansion up city surrounded by grass and trees. The nearest house was a half-block away. Draco brought his lips to the boy's.

"Welcome home, sweet." He grinned into the unconscious face. "You are mine."

**Chapter end.**

**A/N:** _Need your help_! Hi! Ummm… some of you thought this story was bad because it followed Dead Until Dark exactly. I really loved the story and was afraid to change much about it, but I really like this and I want to continue this in Dead Until Dark's place. I would follow Charlaine Harris' main events. For example in Dead Until Dark, it starts with Sookie saving Bill, and then Bill saves Sookie's life by giving her some blood, and he killed the two Drainers. All that happened in this version, butI made it unique as well. So just let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
